Erens
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Ada enam Eren di dunia ini. Eren pertama hadir bersama tangisan. Eren kedua hadir karena rasa iri. Eren ketiga pulang ke rumah membawa luka-luka. Eren keempat diam-diam dicintai. Sedang Eren kelima, ia berhenti bertumbuh. Eren keenam … di mana Eren keenam? [AU. Dibuat untuk Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge]


"**Attack on Titan"**** milik Hajime Isayama. ****"Three Laws of Robotic" milik Isaac Asimov. ****Tidak ada keuntungan materiil diambil dari karya ini.**

**Warning: AU, humanoid!Eren, scientist!Grisha, Yeager family-centric, near-future setting, lebih banyak ide daripada riset, dan sebagainya.**

**Dibuat untuk challange Science(Fan)Fiction Day. Selamat**** Hari Fiksi Ilmiah****!**

* * *

_Ada enam Eren di dunia ini. Eren pertama hadir menjadi harapan kehidupan keluarga. Eren kedua hadir karena keinginan ibu. Eren ketiga pulang ke rumah membawa luka-luka. Eren keempat diam-diam dicintai. Sedang Eren kelima, ia berhenti bertumbuh. Eren keenam … di mana Eren keenam?_

* * *

"Cepat, cepat, ayo siapkan pembungkusnya, sebentar lagi dia keluar!" Seorang dokter berseru kepada para perawat yang ada di sekitarnya. Dengan sigap perawat-perawat itu mengumpulkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang; kain pembungkus, bak pencuci, gunting, lap kering, dan sebagainya.

Hari itu seseorang akan hadir ke dunia ini. Hari itu, wanita yang sedang terbaring meregang nyawa di ruang bersalin itu akan melahirkan seorang bayi.

Wanita yang wajahnya penuh peluh itu menggenggam tangan suaminya, lelaki berjas putih yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Wajah wanita itu tersenyum, sekalipun apa yang ia rasakan kini luar biasa sakit. Ia menggenggam tangan suaminya makin erat, matanya terpejam erat. _Sebentar lagi._

"Nyonya, dorong sedikit lagi. Bayinya hampir keluar. Dorong sekali lagi, Nyonya."

Dokter ruangan bersalin itu bagaikan memberi aba-aba pada wanita itu. _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi._ Kemudian wanita itu mendorong, sekuat yang ia bisa, sekeras yang ia sanggup. Lalu tidak lama kemudian wanita itu mengerang. _Sakit, sakit sekali_.

Bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun akhirnya keluar. Cepat-cepat salah dari perawat-perawat itu membantu dokter memotong tali pusarnya. Kemudian segera bayi itu dibersihkan dari lumuran darah persalinan. Selanjutnya dokter mencoba memukul-mukul halus tubuh bayi itu. _Aneh, mengapa tidak menangis sama sekali?_

Sedangkan pasangan suami-istri yang ada di dekat ranjang itu akhirnya tersenyum lega. _Akhirnya selesai juga. Akhirnya penghuni baru keluarga ini hadir juga_. Seorang anak yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya hadir ke dunia ini. Akhirnya lengkap sudah kebahagiaan mereka sebagai suami-istri. Tapi kemudian kebahagiaan mereka sedikit terusik karena sang istri merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawah perutnya. Nyeri itu bahkan lebih menyayat dibandingkan ketika persalinan. Sakit, sakit sekali. Sekali lagi sang istri menggenggam suaminya, kali ini genggamannya lebih kuat. Ia kesakitan, sakit sekali.

Hal terakhir yang diingat wanita itu sebelum tidak sadarkan diri ialah dia mengerang kesakitan, sakit yang luar biasa. Lalu segalanya gelap bersama teriakannya yang membahana di dalam ruangan bersalin itu.

* * *

Tidak ada yang menyangka hal ini akan terjadi di dalam keluarga Yeager. Dua kejadian malang secara bersamaan.

Ketika Carla Yeager, sang istri, terbangun pada dini hari, ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti telah diambil. Anaknya—apakah sesuatu terjadi pada anaknya?

Begitu Carla memproses informasi yang berkalut di kepalanya, kemudian pahamlah ia apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan sisa dini hari itu ia habiskan dengan menangis dan berduka cita di sisi suaminya. Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang ia jaga sejak berbulan yang lalu di dalam dirinya. Bayi yang dikandungnya meninggal dalam proses persalinan. Sedangkan nasibnya sendiri pun tidak lebih baik, kandungannya lemah sehingga ia tidak dianjurkan untuk hamil kembali.

Ia sedih, ia kecewa.

Dan seusai hari itu, dan hari-haris setelahnya, Carla Yeager terus saja terbayang oleh kehilangan anaknya.

Sedangkan sang suami, Grisha Yeager, pun keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik, sekalipun ia tidak memilih untuk menunjukkannya. Keadaan Carla Yeager yang luar biasa terpukul dan berduka mau tidak mau membuat suasanya kediaman kecil mereka dirundung duka. Dan Grisha, berhubung ia seorang ilmuwan, memang jarang berada di rumah, tetapi sekalinya ia berada di rumah ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Carla lagi.

Setiap kali Carla menatap keranjang bayi di sudut ruagan, setiap kali Carla menyaksikan anak tetangga lewat di depan rumah mereka, setiap kali Carla memegang abdomennya, segala ingatan mengenai impian keluarga sempurna sekonyong-konyong menyerangnya.

Dan itu terjadi bukan hanya sejenak. Tangisan ibu yang kehilangan anaknya itu tiada berpenghujung.

* * *

Kediaman kecil keluarga Yeager selama selalu sepi, dari pertama kali matahari terbit hingga tenggelam di penghujung hari. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada dua orang yang menempati rumah itu, seorang suami dan istrinya. Sedangkan sang suami, seorang ilmuwan, meninggalkan rumah itu dari pagi hingga matahari kembali tenggelam, bertambah sunyilah rumah ini. Sedang sang istri, Carla Yeager, dulu saja ia sering mengunjungi tempat kerja suaminya, untuk mengusir kesepian.

Tetapi sejak kandungannya diangkat, dan begitu pula rahimnya, ia hampir tidak melangkah keluar rumah jika tidak terpaksa. Dan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya hal itu terjadi, entah ia tidak kuat berjalan atau Carla tidak mau menunjukkan wajah berduka ... atau ia takut akan berpapasan dengan ibu manapun yang berjalan dengan anaknya kemudian ia akan ingat tentang kandungannya yang hilang itu lagi ... tidak ada yang tahu.

Hal itu terjadi selama beberapa bulan. Akan tetapi ada satu malam di musim semi, di bulan Maret di mana ia luar biasa cemas. Hari itu Grisha terlambat pulang. Tidak ada telepon yang mengatakan ia pulang terlambat, atau pemberitahuan apapun dari suaminya. Carla mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak—ke mana perginya Grisha?

Ia hampir saja pergi ke luar rumah, pergi mencari ke mana kira-kira Grisha pergi. Ketika ia hendak bersiap-siap ia mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Carla serta-merta melompat, buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan, seperti yang ia harapkan, ia menemukan sosok Grisha di balik pintu itu.

"Selamat datang, aku mencemaskanmu," ujar Carla.

Carla buru-buru memeluk erat suaminya, ia begitu lega mengetahui Grisha baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Grisha menjauhi pelukannya. Grisha mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjauh dari dekapan Carla, kemudian membuat gestur agar Carla tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Carla heran.

Sedangkan Grisha, ia berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu. Ketika Grisha kembali kepada Carla, ia memberikan Carla apa yang ia bawa di gendongannya. Kemudian terkuaklah apa yang Grisha bawa pulang hari itu. Seorang anak laki-laki. Carla terhenyak. _Apa ini?_

"Grisha? Anak siapa ini? Mengapa kau membawa pulang seorang bayi laki-laki?" tanya Carla.

Grisha menjawab sambil berlalu memasuki rumahnya, "Tentu saja anak kita."

Carla melebarkan matanya, "Tidak mungkin! M-maksudku, bagaimana bisa ini anak kita? B-bukankah a-anak kita itu—"

"Carla," Grisha meletakkan tangannya di atas sepasang bahu Carla, menenangkannya. Ia membawa dirinya dan Carla duduk di kursi terdekat, kemudian menarik napas dalam. "Dia anak kita, tapi dia bukan manusia."

Kini Carla mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Aku tidak mengerti ..."

"Ini adalah arketipe robot humanoid yang sedang dikembangkan oleh ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang bekerja di labolatorium. Kau ingat pernah melihatnya ketika berkunjung ke tempat kerjaku 'kan?"

Carla mengangguk, ia ingat pernah melihat robot semacam itu dikerjakan di bengkel ilmiah tempat Grisha bekerja.

"Pada awalnya robot semacam ini memang dibuat untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan pekerjaan berbahaya yang tidak dapat dilakukan langsung oleh manusia. Tetapi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka mencoba membuat robot yang dapat hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, bukan sekedar menjadi pembantu manusia. Semuanya diawali dengan membuat robot bayi ini, EY-01, dan aku menjadi relawan untuk memonitori kerja EY-01 selama beberapa bulan bahkan tahun untuk mengetahui perkembangan ciptaan kami. Dan ... pada akhirnya bayi ini akan menjadi anggota keluarga kita yang baru," jelas Grisha panjang lebar.

Carla terharu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap pada bayi yang ada di gendongannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Menatapi rambut coklat tuanya yang indah, menatapi hidung kecilnya, memandangi kulitnya yang halus seperti porselen, menatapi figur kecilnya yang lucu. Tidak ada yang menyangka bayi kecil ini adalah robot, bahkan Carla pun merasa seolah menggendong bayinya sendiri.

Grisha mengangkat bahunya, "Baguslah kalau kau senang dengan EY-01—"

"Tidak, mari kita namai dia," ujar Carla memotong kata-kata Grisha. "Mari kita namai dia seperti anak kita yang tidak jadi lahir ... mari kita namai dia Eren. Eren Yeager."

"Eren ... Yeager?"

Carla menatap anaknya penuh cinta, "Eren, selamat datang di dunia ini."

* * *

**EY-01, Usia 0 Tahun**

Tidak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan keseharian keluarga Yeager selain kata bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Semenjak kehadiran Eren di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil Carla dan Grisha segalanya terasa sempurna bagi mereka berdua. Dan, tentu saja, tidak ada lagi tangisan siang-malam Carla.

Selain tidak ada lagi tangisan, secara ajaib kehadiran Eren menghilangkan sakit bekas persalinan yang dipendap Carla selama berbulan-bulan terakhir, menjadikan Carla wanita rumah tangga yang kuat. Segalanya terasa sempurna.

Eren tidak dapat berbicara. Eren hanya bisa melakukan aktivitas kecil seperti menangis, berteriak (walaupun menurut Carla lebih terdengar seperti pekikan), tertawa kecil, bersin, dan sebagainya. Khas apa yang dilakukan bayi yang belum genap satu tahun kehadirannya di dunia ini.

Ada yang unik dari bayi Eren. Setiap hendak tidur, di mana bayi normal lainnya di dunia ini akan diberikan susu dan dibacakan cerita sebelum tidur atau ditimang-timang, ada ritual sebelum tidur tersendiri bagi Eren. Tiap kali Eren hendak tidur Grisha akan mendudukkan Eren di samping sebuah kotak persegi yang terhubung dengan kabel-kabel. Dua kabel yang mencuat dari kubus itu kemudian dihubungkan ke perut Eren yang telah dibuka sekrupnya.

Pertama kali Grisha melakukan hal aneh itu, Carla memekik.

"Grisha, apa yang kau lakukan pada anak kita?!" Carla mendelik.

Grisha member gestur agar Carla berbalik tenang. "Jangan khawatir, sayang, anak kita juga terbuat dari kabel-kabel," ujar Grisha mengingatkan.

Walaupun Carla benci mengingat-ingat hal ini, tetapi terkadang ia juga melupakan fakta bahwa anak mereka bukan lahir dari rahimnya. Ia sering melupakan fakta bahwa bayi Eren bukan manusia dan kabel-kabel tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Yang aku lakukan adalah menyalurkan memori tentang apa yang Eren terima hari ini melalui indera-inderanya ke server database, itu saja," ujar Grisha menjelaskan.

Mulut Carla membulat mafhum, "Oh … tapi mengapa kau membutuhkan hal itu?"

Grisha mengangkat bahunya, "Pusat penelitian yang menyuruhku begitu. Di samping itu, bisa jadi aku akan membutuhkannya di masa depan."

Begitulah yang terjadi. Namun, di samping kebiasaan aneh mengenai ritual sebelum tidur Eren, tidak ada yang aneh dari kehidupan keluarga Yeager yang baru. Segalanya membahagiakan, setiap hari jadi terasa sempurna.

Hal itu terjadi sekitar lebih dari satu tahun. Hingga suatu hari Carla mengajak Eren berjalan-jalan ke taman di pusat kota. Di taman tersebut pun banyak ibu muda yang membawa anak-anaknya turut serta bersama mereka. Anak-anak mereka begitu lucu, begitu menggemaskan. Terutama balita-balita yang mulai belajar merangkak atau berjalan. Lucu sekali melihat mereka mencoba menjejak tanah dan menumpukan berat badannya pada kaki mungil mereka namun terjatuh kembali, namun mereka persisten saja mencoba. Terus, terus mencoba walaupun mereka kembali jatuh terduduk pada akhirnya.

Sedikit menyedihkan memang, bagi Carla, Eren belum bisa berjalan sampai hari ini.

Ketika ia pulang ke rumah dan menemui Grisha, Carla tidak dapat menahan dorongan untuk tidak bertanya. "Grisha, apakah aku dapat mengajari Eren berjalan?"

Yang ditanyai hanya mengedutkan dahinya. "Maaf, tapi seingatku Eren tidak diprogram untuk belajar berjalan karena usia EY-01 sama seperti anak di bawah usia satu tahun."

"Tapi Eren sudah berusia lebih dari satu tahun sekarang, Grisha," jelas Carla kecewa.

Grisha lagi-lagi hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya. "Kapan Eren berusia dua tahun?" ia bertanya.

"Bulan Maret, ada apa?" tanya Carla.

"Kau tunggulah sampai ia berusia dua tahun," ujar Grisha menutup diskusi mereka.

Dan hingga Eren berusia dua tahun tidak ada yang mengungkit sama sekali mengenai keadaan Eren.

* * *

**EY-02, Usia 2 Tahun**

_Hari ini ulang tahun Eren._

Pagi hari ketika hari ulang tahun Eren yang kedua Carla memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada Eren. Ia membangunkan Eren dengan meniman-nimangnya dalam dekapannya. _Selamat ulang tahun Eren, kau sudah berusia dua tahun sekarang._

Namun tindak-tanduk Grisha aneh hari itu. Seusai sarapan, Grisha berkata pada Carla bahwa ia perlu membawa Eren beserta "kubus-kabel-Eren" pergi ke labolatorium hari itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Eren?" Carla bertanya penasaran, sedikit sangsi terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan anaknya.

"_Upgrade_," ujar Grisha singkat.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu persetujuan Carla, Grisha memindahkan Eren ke gendongannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Grisha pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi penjelasan yang dapat diterima oleh Carla.

Lagi-lagi Grisha pulang terlambat hari itu. Sudah lama matahari terbenam tetapi Grisha maupun mobilnya masih belum terlihat sama sekali moncongnya. Carla jadi bertanya-tanya, ia penasaran. Apa yang mungkin Grisha lakukan pada Eren? Mengapa lama sekali mereka berada di labolatorium? Dan lebih-lebih, mengapa harus di hari ulang tahun Eren? Segala spekulasi Carla mengenai apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Eren membuatnya cemas dan khawatir.

Sampai akhirnya Carla melihat moncong mobil Grisha memasuki garasi rumah kecil mereka, Carla langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan buru-buru membuka pintu.

"Grisha, mengapa sangat lam—" Carla tertegun, tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Grisha membawa sesosok robot di gendongannya, tetapi itu bukan bayi Eren. Itu bukan EY-01.

"Grisha, apa ini yang kau bawa?" tanya Carla kebingungan.

"Itu anak kita, itu Eren," jawab Grisha lugas.

"Tidak mungkin!" Carla menutup mulutnya yang melongo lebar dengan tautan jari-jarinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Prototip EY-02, kelanjutan dari EY-01," jelas Grisha singkat, "apa kau pikir anak kita tidak akan bertumbuh seperti anak lainnya?"

Carla bahagia bukan main, ia merasa terharu, tentu saja. Melihat anaknya bertumbuh, betapa bahagianya! Tapi kemudian Carla termenung. "Grisha," ia bertanya, "lalu ke mana bayi Eren?"

"Dikembalikan pada labolatorium untuk dievaluasi dan dikembangkan lagi," ujar Grisha sambil menunjuk EY-02 yang matanya masih terpejam, seperti balita yang tertidur kala terduduk sambil memangku kubus berisi kabel-kabel seperti milik bayi Eren. "Sebagai gantinya … aku bersedia menguji coba arketipe ini untuk beberapa tahun yang akan datang."

"Bagaimana jika bayi Eren terbangun?" Carla mendadak diserang kecemasan. "Bagaimana jika ia terbangun mencari ibunya?"

"Tidak," jawab Grisha, "dia sudah dinonaktifkan tadi pagi."

Kemudian Grisha bergeser mendekati tempat di mana EY-02 duduk. Kemudian Grisha meraih kubus berkabel yang berada di pangkuan EY-02, membuka sekrup yang bersembunyi di perut balita Eren dan menghubungkan dua buah kabel yang terjuntai dari kubus itu. Kemudian Grisha membiarkan robot balita itu membangkitkan mesin-mesinnya—dan membangkitkan memori yang tersimpan di server pusat yang terhubung pada kubus yang ada di pangkuan Eren, batin Grisha.

"Eren belum bisa berbicara dan berjalan, tetapi _kau _yang akan mengajarinya. _Artificial intelligence _atau AI-nya sudah di-_upgrade_, dia jauh lebih cerdas dan aktif bergerak dibandingkan bayi Eren, pasti. Kecerdasan artifisialnya memungkinkan dia memproses dan menyimpan kata-kata juga pergerakan yang baru dan asing," jelas Grisa sambil menunggu proses _booting_.

"Aku … yang akan mengajari Eren berjalan?" Carla menatap kedua mata Eren yang terpejam damai. _Ia tersenyum._

Carla meraih kedua tangan mungil Eren, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya yang lebih besar dibandingkan tangan balita Eren. Di telapak tangan Eren ada bantalan di bawah kulit sintetisnya. Mungkin untuk melindungi agar sensor perasa di tangannya tidak rusak jika ia berkali-kali terjatuh atau terantuk apabila sedang belajar berjalan. Walaupun Carla juga bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika ia mengajari Eren bertepuk tangan, apakah akan berbunyi _"buk buk" _seperti bantalan penghapus yang saling beradu? Ataukah berbunyi _"klang klang"_ seperti logam ringan yang menjadi kerangka tubuh Eren? Carla tidak sabar mengetahui jawabannya. Carla tidak sabar mengajari segalanya pada Eren.

Ketika Carla sedang sibuk berimajinasi mengenai apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama balita Eren, tiba-tiba ia merasa jari-jari Eren yang tertangkup di antara kedua tangan Carla bergerak. Pandangan Carla beralih pada wajah Eren yang berkedut di daerah dahi di antara kedua matanya. Kemudian, bagai sebuah keajaiban, balita Eren membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"_Booting _selesai," ucap Grisha.

Carla menggenggam jari-jari Eren makin erat. Ia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "I-bu," ucapnya perlahan-lahan pada balita Eren. "I-bu … i-bu … i-bu …."

Balita Eren memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Carla. Kemudian balita itu tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya, "I … bu!"

Tidak ada adjektif yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Carla kali itu.

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Grisha, EY-02 atau balita Eren tumbuh menjadi bayi yang aktif dan lincah. Eren adalah pembelajar yang cepat. Ia juga sangat kompetitif. Sekali waktu Carla mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah taman di pusat kota, di mana banyak balita seusianya yang mencoba merangkak atau berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung, Eren akan mencoba berlomba dengan balita siapapun yang ia temui.

Setiap malam ketika hendak tidur Eren akan menyambungkan kabel yang terjuntai dari kubus-memorinya ke perutnya, setelah ayahnya membantu membukakan sekrup di perutnya. Pada awalnya, ia selalu dibantu oleh Grisha ataupun Carla. Namun lama kemudian Eren mulai belajar untuk memutar sekrup yang terpasang di perutnya dengan obeng kecil. Sedikit aneh memang, balita menggunakan obeng. Tetapi berhubung kita berbicara mengenai balita Eren, tidak ada yang aneh karena ia pun terbuat dari logam seperti moncong obeng yang ia genggam setiap malam.

Dan Eren bukan balita yang banyak permintaan, Carla bersyukur. Tidak seperti balita lain yang boros popok atau sering merajuk pada orang tuanya, Eren tidak meminta hal-hal yang aneh. Dan sekali waktu Eren merajuk meminta sesuatu mudah saja memberikannya peringatan—seperti ketika Eren merajuk ingin dibelikan limun dingin yang sangat menggoda di musim panas, Grisha membisiki Eren bahwa giginya akan berubah kecoklatan dan rontok ketika ia meminumnya, dan walaupun Grisha harus menghadapi omelan Carla setelah berbicara hal aneh pada Eren, Eren sama sekali tidak mempertanyakan larangan Grisha itu. Grisha pun tidak ingin Eren terpapar pada larutan atau zat yang aneh yang korosif sehingga membuat rangka Eren keropos. Sepertinya itu hal yang dilakukan orang tua normal ketika melarang anaknya untuk berjajan sembarangan, tidak ada bedanya, pikir Grisha. Di samping itu, siapa yang tahu bahan apa yang dicampurkan oleh penjual limun itu ke dalam dagangannya? Sedikit preventif tidak akan menyakitkan, pikir Grisha membela diri.

Lagi-lagi hidup Grisha dan Carla terasa sempurna karena anak mereka kini banyak akal dan banyak tingkah.

* * *

**EY-03, Usia 6 Tahun**

_Hari ini ulang tahun Eren._

Dan Carla, ia tidak lagi bertanya-tanya ke mana Grisha ketika di hari ulang tahun Eren ia pulang terlambat. Hal ini membuat Carla menebak-nebak, akankah Grisha membawa pulang Eren yang baru? Hari ini usia Eren enam tahun … apakah ia akan membawa pulang arketipe robot humanoid lagi?

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Carla. Ketika pagi-pagi sekali Grisha berangkat ke labolatorium dengan membawa Eren yang sedang tertidur bersama kotak memori Eren, Grisha sempat bertanya hal yang sangat aneh kepadanya.

"_Carla, menurutmu bagaimana kalau Eren disekolahkan?"_

Pertanyaan ini seharusnya mudah dijawab, jika saja anak mereka manusia. _Tapi bagaimana bisa, Eren kan robot_, pikir Carla. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Grisha pagi itu, suaminya hanya berlalu saja.

Seperti biasanya, ketika moncong mobil Grisha sudah terlihat memasuki garasi rumah mereka Carla segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Akan tetapi, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Alih-alih Grisha keluar dari mobilnya, ada seorang anak kecil, kurang lebih seusia anak taman kanak-kanak, yang keluar mendahului Grisha. Carla memincingkan matanya. _Jangan-jangan …._

"Ibu aku pulang!" Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berseru, lantas tersenyum dan memeluk Carla yang masih memproses kejadian kali ini.

"Carla, perkenalkan, EY-03," ujar Grisha, "anak kita sudah siap masuk taman kanak-kanak."

Carla berlutut agar pandangannya sejajar dengan putranya itu. Ia membelai surai coklat Eren yang halus, kemudian beralih memegang kulit wajahnya yang halus. Mata hijau Eren yang lebar berkilat-kilat ceria. Bahkan Eren sudah lancar berbicara sekarang. Anak mereka bertumbuh. Dan, ya, Eren seperti anak usia taman kanak-kanak.

"Selamat datang," ujar Carla.

Begitu Eren masuk ke dalam rumah, ia segera mengambil tempat di sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu. Tetapi tidak dengan Carla dan Grisha. Tiba-tiba saja Carla menarik Grisha ke kamar mereka, hendak berbicara sesuatu yang penting.

"Carla apa yang kau lakukan?" Grisha tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang Carla lakukan.

"Tidak … hanya saja …," Carla tampak ragu-ragu namun ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya, "hanya saja Eren sudah besar, ia sudah enam tahun. Dia … dia sudah siap masuk taman kanak-kanak ya."

"Jadi kau setuju kita menyekolahkan Eren?" Grisha memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku akan setuju, ibu mana yang tidak bangga anaknya akan bersekolah. Tetapi bagaimana jika anak kita nantinya akan berbaur dengan anak manusia yang lain?"

"Eren yang kali ini sudah besar. EY-03 sudah lebih canggih," jelas Grisha yakin. "Jika semester depan Eren bersekolah, dia hanya perlu ikut tahun kedua di taman kanak-kanak, dia terlalu besar jika harus mengikuti dari tahun pertama."

"Tetapi bagaimana jika sekolah atau teman-temannya curiga? Maksudku, aku benci mengakuinya tetapi anak kita tetaplah robot. Bagaimana jika teman-temannya curiga jika ia tidak pernah makan siang? Bagaimana jika teman-temannya curiga ada baut di perutnya? Bagaimana jika—"

"Carla," Grisha meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Carla. "Percayalah pada Eren."

Grisha menuntun Carla keluar dari kamar mereka. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mendapati Eren sedang berguling-guling bosan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eren, ayah ingin berbicara," Grisha berkata.

"Uh, tentu saja, apa yang ingin ayah katakan?" Eren bertanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

_Menggaruk belakang kepala? Gestur yang sangat manusiawi! _Carla berpikir.

"Ada tiga buah peraturan yang akan aku ajarkan kepadamu, ingat-ingatlah dengan baik," ucap Grisha diiringi anggukan dari Eren. "Peraturan ini disebut Tiga Aturan Robotik, sebagai seorang robot, seharusnya kau mematuhinya."

Eren sekali lagi mengangguk. Sedangkan Carla, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Selama ini Carla memperlakukan Eren dengan sangat manusiawi, seperti anak-anak manusia lainnya yang pernah Eren temui. Carla tidak pernah menyinggung masalah Eren yang sebenarnya adalah sosok dengan rangka logam. Tidak juga Carla pernah membeda-bedakan Eren. Selain ritual sebelum tidur yang melibatkan baut dan kabel semua yang Eren lakukan semanusiawi apa yang terjadi di antara orang tua manusia dan anak manusia. Jadi ketika Eren bersikap biasa saja ketika Grisha menyinggung masalah jati dirinya, Carla sedikit terkejut. Berarti Eren memiliki kesadaran akan dirinya yang seorang robot. Ataukah Grisha yang mengajarinya begitu? Carla tidak tahu pasti.

"Peraturan pertama, kamu tidak boleh membahayakan manusia atau membiarkan manusia dalam bahaya. Peraturan kedua, kamu harus mematuhi apa yang dikatakan manusia, kecuali jika hal itu berlawanan dengan peraturan pertama. Peraturan ketiga, kamu boleh melindungi dirimu asalkan hal itu tidak bertentangan dengan peraturan pertama dan kedua. Sekarang kamu mengerti?" Grisha menyimpulkan paparannya.

Eren mengulangi ketiga peraturan tadi melalui gumaman kecil beberapa kali, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Mengerti, Ayah."

"Bagus," ujar Grisha. "Jika kamu selalu berhasil mematuhi peraturan itu, di setiap ulang tahunmu akan ada hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?" Mata Eren melebar, berkilat-kilat senang, sedang kedua kakinya yang menggantung di sofa bergerak-gerak ceria. "Hadiah apa itu?"

Grisha member gestur agar Eren berdiri. Kemudian Grisha member isyarat agar Carla juga mendekat ke arah Eren. Grisha meraih tubuh kecil Eren kecil Eren kemudian menyibakkan pakaiannya sedikit agar tampaklah apa yang terdapat pangkal paha dan pangkal lengan Eren.

"Jika kamu selalu mematuhi hal tersebut, maka kamu telah menjadi anak yang baik. Setiap tahun, jika kamu terus berbuat baik, aku akan memutar baut pada sambungan lengan dan pahamu sehingga lengan dan kakimu akan memanjang setiap tahun," ujar Grisha.

Carla melebarkan matanya. _Eren bertumbuh … setiap tahun?_ Ia tersenyum terharu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berbuat baik?" tanya Eren.

Grisha memincingkan matanya sejenak, berpikir, kemudian menepuk kepala Eren. "Ada hukuman rahasia untukmu."

Grisha menyuruh Eren membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengambil senter kecil untuk menerangi rongga mulut Eren. "Carla, lihat, ada saluran di sana."

Carla memincingkan matanya. Benar juga, di pangkal rongga mulut Eren ada saluran yang berbentuk seperti esofagus, hanya saja terbuat dari logam berlapis. Grisha memasukka jarinya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren. "Rongga mulut Eren terbuat dari logam berlapis yang tahan terhadap cairan korosif, sehingga Eren dapat makan dan minum sekarang. Lihatlah, rongga itu, jika Eren membuka mulutnya untuk makan saluran itu akan terbuka dan menyalurkan makanan Eren ke dalam _lambung_ Eren. Hanya saja makanan dan minuman yang berada di dalam _lambung_ Eren harus segera dibuang melalui bukaan berbaut yang ada di perut Eren dalam waktu dua jam, jika tidak akan menimbulkan kerak yang tidak menyenangkan pada lambung Eren. Kotak yang terdapat di dekat rangka punggung Eren adalah _lambung _Eren—berbeda dengan anatomi manusia memang. Eren juga harus membilas mulutnya setelah ia makan sehingga tidak menimbulkan bau tidak menyenangkan. Dengan begini Eren dapat makan bersama teman-temannya."

Grisha beralih kepada kotak-memori yang ada di atas meja, kemudian mengeluarkan kabelnya sehingga terjuntailah kabel itu. Hanya saja kali ini ada empat kabel yang terjuntai. Grisha mendeham, "Eren, lihat ada empat kabel sekarang."

Eren melihat kabel-kabel itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Ada empat …."

Grisha memberikan obeng kecil yang terselip di saku pakaiannya—obeng yang biasa digunakan Eren untuk membuka sekrup di perutnya. Grisha lagi-lagi mengisyaratkan pada Carla untuk mendekat. "Eren, coba putarlah baut yang ada di perutmu."

Eren menurut dan membuka baut yang ada di sisi perutnya. Akhirnya terbukalah isi perut Eren. Kali ini sedikit aneh, berbeda dari EY-02 dan EY-01 ada empat lubang di balik kulit Eren, bukan lagi dua. Grisha menarik napas, penjelasan kali ini akan memakan waktu. " Ada alasan mengapa ada empat lubang dan empat kabel kali ini. Lubang pertama dan kedua—sudah kau miliki sejak kecil, Eren—adalah lubang yang terhubung pada sistem sensorik, yang mengatur indera-inderamu dan memberi peringatan apabila terdapat sesuatu yang salah pada dirimu, dan sistem motorik, yang mengatur pergerakan sendi-sendimu."

"Seperti pada manusia," gumam Carla sangat pelan, sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Grisha. Ia baru tahu apa fungsi lubang-lubang yang Eren tancapi kabel setiap malam itu.

"Ya, tetapi alih-alih diatur oleh sistem syaraf, kali ini diatur oleh kabel-kabel," sahut Grisha menanggapi. Grisha melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Sedangkan lubang yang ketiga, terhubung pada sistem yang mengatur kemampuan kognitif Eren. Kapasitas penyimpanan memori EY-03 jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan Eren-Eren yang sebelumnya, sehingga dipisahkan dari sistem motorik—aku berasumsi kalau Eren akan belajar lebih banyak belajar di masa depan, dan bukan hanya belajar berjalan saja. Sedangkan lubang yang ketiga … terhubung pada sistem yang membuat Eren sedikit perasa dan melankolis."

Carla mengangkat alisnya, "Wah, seperti oksitosin dan adrenalin."

Grisha mengangguk, "Ya, pada manusia. Hanya pada Eren, alih-alih diatur oleh kemampuan sekresi hormon sistem ini diatur oleh kabel-kabel yang terhubung dari kepala Eren hingga lubang ini," ujar Grisha sambil menepuk pelan pelipis Eren.

Carla mengagguk mafhum, tidak heran butuh waktu dua kali lebih lama daripada EY-02 untuk menciptakan arketipe ini. Begitu canggih. Terkadang mengherankan juga, huh, betapa cepatnya teknologi berkembang.

"Jadi, jangan lupa tancapkan keempat-empatnya sebelum tidur, oke, Eren?" Grisha menepuk bahu Eren.

Di semester berikutnya, Eren mendaftar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Ketika pertama kali Carla dan Grisha mencoba mendaftarkan Eren ke sekolah itu, kepala sekolah yang botak namun penuh senyum itu sempat sangsi, bagaimana bisa robot bersekolah dengan anak manusia? Di taman kanak-kanak pula? Tetapi entah dengan cara apa, akhirnya Grisha berhasil memersuasi kepala sekolah itu. Tentu saja Eren diterima dengan syarat menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang dirinya, begitu pula dengan sekolah yang akan menerima Eren dengan memperlakukannya seperti anak manusia biasa.

Eren tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan, entah ini sebuah kemajuan yang baik atau buruk, menjadi hiperaktif. Ia adalah anak yang cepat belajar dan penurut. Eren juga jarang membuat masalah. Ia berteman dengan banyak anak, Eren selalu bercerita pada Carla sepulang sekolah jika ia bertemu teman baru. Sebut saja namanya Reiner yang kuat, Connie yang cerewet, Bertolt yang gugup, Historia yang baik hati, Ymir yang suka mengejek Reiner dan Bertolt, Sasha yang suka makan, Thomas yang penolong, Annie yang jagoan, Mina yang ramah, Marco yang bijaksana, dan sebagainya. Tetapi dari semua teman yang Eren sebutkan, ada satu orang yang menjadi teman dekat Eren, dialah Armin yang jenius.

Semuanya berjalan lancar bagi keluarga Yeager, paling tidak hingga Eren lulus dari taman kanak-kanak. Selepas taman kanak-kanak, Carla dan Grisha memutuskan agar Eren melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang sekolah dasar. Tentu saja, seperti ketika mereka mendaftarkan Eren ke taman kanak-kanak, Eren pada akhirnya diterima dengan syarat.

Kehidupan Eren di sekolah dasar pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika ia berada di taman kanak-kanak, hanya saja ada yang aneh pada tindak tanduk Eren belakangan ini. Semuanya bermula ketika Eren pulang sekolah, kemudian Carla menyadari ada yang aneh pada Eren. Ketika Eren pulang, ada sebuah goresan pada kulit pipi Eren. Kemudian di lain waktu, Eren juga pulang dengan bekas kuku seseorang di lengannya.

Setiap kali ada bagian dari Eren yang rusak atau cacat, Grisha akan segera membetulkannya. Tetapi biasanya itu hanya terjadi sebulan sekali. Namun yang terjadi sekarang, ada saja bagian dari kulit Eren yang rusak setiap minggu. Hal ini membawa kecemasan pada Carla dan kecurigaan pada Grisha. _Aneh, ada perilaku aneh kali ini_.

Tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Eren yang kedelapan, Grisha sudah mencapai batasnya. Malam itu Grisha memanggil Eren turun ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu sudah duduk Carla dan Grisha. Grisha pun meminta Eren duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang ia duduki.

"Eren," Grisha berbicara dengan suara yang rendah, atmosfir malam musim semi yang sejuk mendadak berubah dingin mencekam, "jika ada yang ingin kau katakan kepada kami, segera katakan."

Eren terheran, "A-apa maksud Ayah?"

Grisha menghela napas panjang, "Kedua orang tuamu ini telah menyadari keanehan perilakumu belakangan ini. Belakangan ini ada saja bagian dari dirimu yang rusak, entah itu kulitmu atau sendimu yang mendadak mengalami … _dislokasi_. Mungkin alasan terjatuh bisa diterima pada awalnya, tetapi lihatlah, ini di luar batas kewajaran. Bahkan ketika kamu masih belajar berjalan, kerusakan yang ada tidak terus menerus seperti ini. Jadi sekali lagi Eren, katakan, beri kami penjelasan. Apa yang terjadi selama ini, Eren?"

Eren tertegun. Ia merasa tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari orang tuanya. Eren merasa sistemnya sedang kacau, ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Sesuatu yang akan ia katakan ini tidak akan menyenangkan. "Ibu kenal dengan Armin? Dia sudah menjadi temanku sejak lama, belakangan ini ada anak nakal yang sering mengganggu Armin, namanya Jean. Dia sangat jahat, dia sering menjahili Armin, sering membuat Armin malu, bahkan memakan bekal Armin. Ketika aku mengingatkan Jean agar tidak mengganggu Armin, dia malah menantangku bertengkar …," Eren menghentikan ceritanya, ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan, tetapi tatapan mengintimidasi ayahnya memaksanya untuk berbicara. "A-aku menerima tantangannya. Dan itu tidak terjadi satu kali saja, tapi hampir setiap hari. Aku, aku sungguh menyesal Ayah, Ibu, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" Eren membela diri.

"Eren," Grisha kembali bersuara, "pernahkah kamu bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di bawah tengkukmu, di balik punggungmu?"

Eren mencoba menengok ke belakang, tetapi ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Ia juga tidak dapat meraih dengan tangannya yang tidak cukup panjang. "A-ada apa di sana?"

"Ada sebuah sistem, semacam GPS, di balik sana. Ayah tahu di mana kamu berada setiap hari dan memori yang kamu unggah setiap sebelum tidur ke server pusat selalu terawasi. Belakangan ini Ayah bertanya-tanya mengapa sistem sensorikmu selalu menyerukan sinyal bahaya, mengapa sistem motorikmu dua kali lebih aktif dari yang biasanya, mengapa terus-terusan ada otakmu mendapatkan respon dari sinyal kesakitan. Awalnya Ayah ingin percaya bahwa kamu tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Tapi ketika sistem GPS di belakang punggungmu rusak di salah satu pertengkaranmu kemarin, Ayah tidak bisa diam.

"Kamu boleh jadi anak keluarga Yeager, tapi tubuhmu beserta kotak yang menghubungkanmu dengan server pusat itu pinjaman dari labolatorium! Labolatorium tidak pernah membayar untuk setiap goresan atau luka-luka yang kamu bawa pulang setiap kali kamu bertengkar dengan siapapun itu! Labolatorium juga tidak pernah membayar untuk bekas goresan kuku lawan kamu ketika bertengkar! Sekarang kalau alat GPS itu sudah terlanjur rusak, kamu pikir uang siapa yang akan membayari perbaikannya?!"

Ditodong begitu banyak pertanyaan seperti itu, sistem yang menatur emosinya bergolak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di balik kepalanya. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, tetapi seolah-olah ia merasakan sakit seperti ketika ia digulingkan lawannya ketika bertengkar. _Sakit_.

"Ayah pikir Ayah bisa percaya dengan Eren, tapi Eren mengkhianati kepercayaan Ayah. Padahal masih kecil." Grisha menghela napas panjang, meletakkan kacamatanya, kemudian memijat pangkat hidungnya. "Eren, bisakah kamu mengulangi peraturan pertama dari Tiga Aturan Robotik?"

"Tidak boleh membahayakan manusia atau membiarkan manusia dalam bahaya," sebut Eren.

"Bertengkar dengan anak manusia dapat tergolong tindakan yang melanggar aturan pertama, bukankah begitu? Lalu apa yang akan kamu dapatkan jika kamu melanggar aturan itu?"

"Akan ada … hukuman rahasia?"

"Benar," jawab Grisha sambil mendekati Eren. "Selamat tidur panjang Eren …." Grisha berkata sambil menekan tombol yang tersembunyi di dekat perut Eren, membawa Eren dalam tidur panjang yang entah hingga kapan.

EY-03 dinonaktifkan hari itu, dan hingga satu minggu setelahnya.

Ketika Eren bangun lagi setelah seminggu kemudian, ia buru-buru memeluk ibunya, merasa bersalah. Tetapi ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Luka-luka bekas goresan di kulit artifisialnya kembali menghalus. Dan tubuhnya … lebih tinggi.

"Ibu yang memutar sambungan di lengan dan paha?" Eren bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," jawab Carla.

Keganjilan juga terjadi bahkan ketika ia kembali ke sekolah. Ketika ia masuk sekolah, Armin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dasar, tersenyum melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Eren, selamat datang!"

Eren tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, sudah berapa lama ayah menghukumnya, tetapi Armin tersenyum begitu bebas, itu lebih penting. "Armin? Kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu tidak apa-ap—"

"Eren, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini. Terima kasih banyak karena berkat orang tua Eren yang datang dan berbicara pada konselor siswa semua masalahku terselesaikan. Ah, apa kamu sudah sembuh? Ibumu bilang kamu sedang sakit, apa kamu sudah sembuh?"

Eren mengerutkan alisnya heran. _Menyelesaikan masalah? Berkat orang tua dan konselor? _Sistem logikanya berontak, ada sebuah paradoks karena data yang ia terima sangat rancu hari ini. Tetapi semuanya menjadi jelas ketika ada seorang anak laki-laki Eropa datang pada Armin dan memperkenalkan dirinya hari ini.

"Eren, lihat," ujar Armin ketika anak itu datang dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Eren, "ini Jean, sekarang kita berteman ya."

Satu kata yang dapat menjelaskan semua ini adalah "ayah". Ya, ini semua perbuatan Grisha Yeager. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya membereskan semua masalah yang ia tinggalkan selagi ia tertidur panjang?

Dan satu lagi pelajaran yang Eren terima hari itu. Hebat, pantaslah manusia sangat hebat, bagaimana bisa seorang makhluk membuyarkan pertentangan tanpa terlibat dalam baku hantam? Eren berpikir keras mengenai kemampuan manusia berdiplomasi hari itu.

* * *

**EY-04, Usia 12 Tahun**

Ada sebuah perkembangan aneh dalam hidup Eren kali ini. Grisha memutuskan, untuk robot subtitusi anak mereka, agar diberi perkembangan aneh. Di bawah kulit Eren kini ditambahi ganjalan yang bermassa, menyerupai daging tubuh yang dibungkus dengan kulit. Jadi Eren tampak lebih berisi dan lebih _manusiawi _kini, dengan tubuh bermassa. Struktur tulang pipi dan hidung Eren kini pun berubah menyerupai milik anak-anak, juga susunan giginya mengikuti susunan gigi permanen, tidak lagi gigi susu. Tentu saja yang menyadari perubahan ini hanya Carla dan Grisha.

Namun ada perkembangan yang lebih aneh lagi ketika usia Eren menginjak sebelas tahun. Tepat di usianya yang kesebelas, ada murid pindahan yang ditempatkan di kelas Eren. Murid perempuan. Namanya Mikasa Ackerman, dan jika ditilik dari deskripsi Eren tentang anak ini, akan ada banyak adjektif yang mengikuti julukan Mikasa; Mikasa yang baik hati dan jagoan dan perhatian dan pintar.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Mikasa begitu berbeda dengan anak lain. Mikasa begitu dekat dengan Eren, luar biasa dekat.

Semua itu bermula ketika Eren pulang sekolah. Udara musim gugur yang dingin disertai hujan membuat Carla Yeager membekali putranya dengan syal merah yang dilingkarkan di lehernya. Akan tetapi ketika Eren menampakkan batang hidungnya seusai sekolah, syal merah itu tidak lagi ada di lehernya.

"Eren, ke mana syalmu?" Carla bertanya pada putranya.

"Oh. Kuberikan kepada Mikasa," ujar Eren.

"Mikasa?" Carla bertanya-tanya ketika mendengar nama anak perempuan dengan darah separuh Asia tersebut. "Mengapa kamu berikan pada Mikasa?"

"Hari ini Mikasa lupa membawa syalnya jadi dia menggigil sepanjang hari. Karena aku dapat mengatur suhu tubuhku agar temperatur dingin tidak menyerangku—tentu saja Mikasa tidak tahu tentang hal ini—aku memberikan syalku pada Mikasa. Dia lebih membutuhkan," jelas Eren.

Dan hingga hari ini pun syal merah itu masih ada di tangan Mikasa. Mikasa mengenakan syal itu sepanjang musim gugur, bahkan hingga musim dingin berlalu. Dan setiap Eren bercerita mengenai teman-temannya sepulang sekolah pada Carla, nama Mikasa tidak pernah absen dari daftarnya setiap hari.

Ada yang aneh, menurut Carla, Mikasa tampak begitu dekat kepada Eren. Mikasa juga begitu perhatian, melebihi apa yang seorang kawan perhatikan terhadap temannya. Aneh sekali Mikasa ini. Ketika Carla mencoba untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Grisha, baik Carla maupun Grisha tidak ada yang dapat memungkinkan kemungkinan lain selain _gadis ini sudah jatuh cinta pada anak kita._

_Anak _robot _kita._

Grisha tidak habis pikir mengenai hal ini. _Seorang anak manusia jatuh cinta kepada anak robot mereka? _Orang-orang di labolatorium bahkan tidak ada yang memikirkan kemungkinan kejadian aneh ini. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Dan menurut cerita Eren pada Carla, kedekatan Mikasa dan Eren bukan lagi menjadi hal baru di kalangan pergaulan Eren. Teman-teman Eren kerap kali memandang biasa Mikasa yang sedang jalan berdua dengan Eren—dan Armin, kadang-kadang—walaupun Eren kontan saja tidak memahami perilaku Mikasa sehingga mengaggap sikapnya sebagai bentuk perhatian terhadap teman. Tentu saja teman-teman Eren itu menganggap biasa apa yang dilakukan Mikasa karena anak-anak manusia itu tidak ada yang tahu siapa Eren sebenarnya.

_Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencegah anak manusia jatuh cinta pada Eren?_

Carla dan Grisha baru mengambil tindakan setelah Eren hendak memasuki usianya yang keempatbelas. Ketika itu hari ulang tahun Eren. Berbeda dengan ulang tahun yang biasanya dirayakan dengan makan malam di kediaman sederhana mereka, Grisha mengajak keluarga kecilnya untuk berjalan-jalan.

_Ke rumah Ackerman_.

Baik Eren dan Mikasa sangat senang dengan kunjungan di luar dugaan ini. Eren, karena ia berkunjung ke rumah temannya untuk yang pertama kali. Dan Mikasa, karena seseorang yang ia sayangi mendatangi rumahnya bersama orang tuanya.

Tidak ada yang aneh pada kunjungan malam itu. Yang aneh dari kunjungan itu adalah salam perpisahan Grisha kepada keluarga Ackerman:

"Mikasa, aku dan istriku senang sekali bertemu denganmu hari ini. Dan aku bersama istriku memiliki sebuah nasihat untukmu, ini untuk kebaikanmu. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih kami karena telah berteman baik dengan Eren selama ini."

"Nasihat? Nasihat apa, Paman?" Mikasa bertanya.

Grisha tersenyum. "Tolong jangan jatuh cinta pada Eren."

Mikasa terdiam, mematung. Bagi anak gadis berusia empat belas tahun, dilarang mencintai itu sebuah tindakan yang tidak masuk akal. Mendengar hal ini diutarakan oleh ayah Eren sendiri, Mikasa menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mendadak matanya memanas, ada genangan di pelupuk matanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Ackerman," Grisha beralih pada orang tua Mikasa, "saya harap Anda sekeluarga berkenan menyimpan sebuah rahasia keluarga kami. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal ini. Bahkan teman-teman Eren yang lain tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Hanya pihak sekolah dan orang-orang tertentu sajalah pihak luar yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Saya ingin keluarga Anda memahami bahwa jati diri Eren yang sebenarnya adalah …."

Tentu saja Eren tidak mengetahui pembicaraan ayahnya dan keluarga Ackerman di penghujung kunjungan ini. Eren sudah diantar Carla masuk ke mobil mereka terlebih dahulu. Di dalam mobil, ada sebuah hadiah ulang tahun kecil yang terbungkus untuk Eren—obeng pembuka baut yang baru. Eren tertawa-tawa memandangi hadiahnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa di luar mobil ada suara tangisan seorang gadis empat belas tahun yang meraung-raung.

Malam itu, ketika Eren sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, Grisha mendatangi Eren dan membuka baut yang terpasang di dalam perutnya, lalu menghubungkan lubang nomor empat dengan komputer jinjingnya. Ada hal yang harus ia konfigurasi ulang.

_Eren pun tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan anak manusia di mana depan_.

Grisha mengonfigurasi ulang sensor yang berfungsi sebagai hormon oksitosin anaknya, mendisabel kemampuan Eren untuk mencintai anak manusia yang lebih dari koridor pertemanan dan hubungan kekeluargaan.

Grisha tidak mau ada keluarga lain yang memiliki kebahagiaan semu seperti yang dirasakan keluarganya. Grisha pun tidak mau ada anak gadis yang menambatkan hatinya pada rangka logam seperti Eren. Keluarga lain … mereka pantas bahagia yang sebenarnya. Tidak seperti keluarga ini, yang untuk melengkapi kehidupan mereka saja perlu bantuan anak bionik pinjaman labolatorium.

Tidak ada keluarga lain yang berhak atas kebahagiaan semu seperti ini.

Dan ketika Eren bangun keesokan paginya, dan esok paginya lagi, Mikasa Ackerman tidak pernah terlihat mengikuti Eren Yeager lagi ….

* * *

**EY-05, Usia 15 Tahun**

_Hari ini hari ulang tahun Eren._

"Aku ingin jadi tentara!" Eren mendeklarasikan cita-citanya.

Carla dan Grisha tersenyum saja melihat anak mereka yang penuh semangat. Hari ini ulang tahun Eren yang kelimabelas. Eren mendapatkan tubuh baru, EY-05. Dan di hari ulang tahun Eren kali ini keluarga Yeager memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke pelabuhan, hanya untuk menyaksikan kapal angkatan laut tertambat di sana. Melihat para angkatan bersenjata yang gagah berseragam itu turun dari badan besi mengapung agaknya memberi dorongan pada diri Eren berupa keinginan mengenakan seragam yang sama.

Hadiah ulang tahun Eren yang kelimabelas adalah tubuh baru dengan rangka anggota gerak badan yang lebih kokoh dan kuat dari pada sebelumnya. Eren sanggup menjulurkan kakinya, berdiri dengan ditopang jari kakinya—atau dalam bahasa lebih mudahnya, Eren bisa berjinjit. Begitu pula kulit Eren yang lebih elastis dari pada sebelumnya. Didesain dengan asumsi Eren akan lebih banyak bergerak di usianya yang demikian.

Tapi menurut Eren, tubuh yang ia miliki ini masih tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan para tentara berseragam itu. Salah satu yang cukup berbeda adalah dada yang luar biasa bidang dan otot lengan yang bermassa dan padat. Eren ingin memiliki tubuh seperti itu.

"Ibu," Eren bertanya suatu hari kepada ibunya, "apakah Ibu pikir aku dapat menjadi tentara suatu hari nanti?"

Carla Yeager mengerutkan alisnya—sedikit berpikir heran, sedikit menyangsikan kalau-kalau sistem kognitif Eren sedang kacau—dan hanya sanggup menjawab, "Menjadi tentara itu bahaya sekali Eren!"

Tidak puas dengan jawaban ibunya, Eren beralih pada ayahnya. "Ayah, apakah aku bisa menjadi tentara suatu hari?"

Grisha hanya menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Kejarlah mimpimu seperti lelaki sejati, Eren." Jawaban itu merekahkan senyum puas di bibir Eren, walaupun jelas tertera pada wajah Carla keheranan atas dukungan suaminya.

"Oh, tapi aku pikir aku akan bisa menjadi seperti tentara jika aku sudah jauh lebih tinggi, jika aku memiliki dada bidang, jika aku memiliki lengan yang kuat, jika aku memiliki otot yang bermassa ... kapan aku bisa memiliki tubuh seperti itu, Ayah?"

Grisha menjawab sekenanya, "Ketika kamu mendapatkan tubuhmu yang baru, mungkin."

"Benarkah?" Eren menyahut antusias. "Kapan aku akan mendapatkan tubuh yang baru lagi, Ayah?"

"Menurut orang labolatorium EY-06 akan selesai dirakit lima tahun lagi."

"Baiklah, ketika usiaku dua puluh aku akan menjadi tentara!" Sebuah harapan terpantik dalam diri Eren.

Sejak hari itulah Eren selalu menghitung hari menyambut ulang tahunnya yang keduapuluh, tidak peduli apakah ulang tahun itu baru akan datang lima tahun atau lima dekade yang akan datang. Dan Eren berubah menjadi makin hiperaktif—terlalu antisipatif untuk ukuran seseorang yang menunggu kejadi lima tahun yang akan datang. Tetapi di setiap ulang tahunnya, Eren selalu berharap ia dapat melompati tahun itu agar ia dapat segera berganti rupa menjadi EY-06.

Selalu. Setiap hari. Setiap tahun.

Eren menunggu datangnya EY-06. EY-06 baginya adalah proyeksi mimpi masa depannya, sekalipun ia tidak tahu akan menjadi seperti apa rupanya pada lima tahun mendatang, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas iming-iming menjadi dewasa, iming-iming menggapai cita-citanya menyergap kemampuan logikanya. Eren tidak pernah lagi mempedulikan betapa sistem logikanya sering tidak berjalan ketika ia mendengar atau melihat apapun yang berkenaan pada cita-citanya tersebut. Tidak juga ia memperhatikan betapa sistem emosionalnya bekerja lebih aktif dibandingkan sistem sensorik dan motoriknya.

Menunggu ulang tahun tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Tidak sampai malam menjelang ulang tahunnya yang ketujuhbelas.

Sistem logika Eren tidak bisa mencerna berita yang terima ketika pada malam hari telepon di rumahnya berdering. Malam itu hanya ada ia di rumah keluarga Yeager, kedua orang tuanya pergi dari sore hari menghadiri, entahlah, undangan dari teman ayahnya barangkali. Praktis Eren yang mengangkat telepon itu.

"Rumah keluarga Yeager, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Eren memincingkan telinganya.

"Selamat malam, boleh saya tahu dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Seseorang dengan suara kebapak-bapakan berbicara dari seberang telepon.

"E-eh, nama saya Eren Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Eren menjawab pertanyaan lelaki di seberang telepon itu ragu-ragu.

"Apakah Anda anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Yeager?" tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"Benar, ada apa Tuan?" Eren tidak mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Saya dari Kantor Polisi Shiganshina. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada kedua orang tua Anda," ujar laki-laki itu sambil menggantung kalimatnya. Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan berita ini lewat telepon. "Orang tua Anda baru saja terkena musibah kecelakaan."

Butuh waktu bagi subsistem kognitif Eren untuk mencari respon yang tepat atas berita ini. Eren memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "Lalu di mana orang tua saya sekarang? Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?"

Lelaki itu menghela napas pendek. "Di Rumah Sakit Shiganshina … sedang melalui uji forensik."

* * *

_Ada lima Eren di dunia ini. Eren pertama hadir karena tangisan yang tiada berpenghujung. Eren kedua hadir karena rasa iri. Eren ketiga telah mengecewakan ayahnya. Eren keempat tidak sadar telah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis. Sedang Eren kelima gagal menemui impiannya. Eren keenam tidak pernah ada … dia datang tidak sempurna._

* * *

Eren tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di kehidupannya selanjutnya.

Ketika pada satu malam ia mendapatkan berita kematian ayah dan ibunya, sistem emosionalnya menjadi kacau. Sistem kognitifnya tidak pernah memahami konsep kematian—ia tidak pernah mati, ia hanya pernah dinonaktifkan. Maka dari itu sulit baginya untuk menerima konsep bahwa kehidupan manusia akan ternonaktifkan selama-lamanya.

Dan sungguh ia merasa kehilangan kehidupannya juga kala kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia.

Kalau dulu ia hadir di dunia ini untuk menyenangkan keluarga ini, berperan sebagai anak buatan bagi keluarga ini, sekarang ketika tidak ada lagi keluarga yang ingin ia senangkan, untuk apa eksistensinya sekarang?

Lewat pagi hari setelah semalam ia mendengar kabar kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya, tidak ada perayaan ulang tahun ketujuhbelas Eren keesokan harinya. Tidak ada yang memutar sekrup sambungan di pangkal paha dan pangkal bahunya. Tidak makan malam bersama.

Dan ketika Eren teringat akan dirinya yang seharusnya bertumbuh hari ini, ia yang semula selalu menunggu-nunggu ulang tahunnya berbalik membenci ulang tahunnya.

_Sekarang setelah ayah sudah tiada mana mungkin ada EY-06. Mana mungkin bisa jadi tentara?_

Eren menolak keluar dari rumah selama berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan. Ia bahkan tidak hadir di acara pemakaman orang tuanya—ia sudah tidak peduli. Bagaimana bisa ia dihadirkan di dunia ini untuk menyenangkan orang lain sedangkan ia bahkan tidak dapat mendekat pada cita-citanya? Ia bukan manusia tetapi setidaknya ia merasa pantas untuk bahagia juga!

Eren mulai membenci setiap manusia. Ia benci melihat setiap manusia yang berlalu lalang di depan jendela rumahnya. Ia marah. Ia muak melihat setiap orang tua yang berjalan bersama anaknya, ia muak melihat setiap pasangan remaja tertawa-tawa, ia muak melihat anak-anak berlarian, ia muak melihat kehidupan, ia muak melihat kebahagiaan.

Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Dan ada satu waktu ketika sore hari saat Eren menyaksikan segala kebahagiaan yang memuakkan itu dari jendela rumahnya, kemudian ia mendengar sebuah ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Eren tidak pernah mendapatkan tamu semenjak kematian orang tuanya. Ia juga tidak paham mengapa ada saja manusia yang masih memiliki kepentingan dengannya.

Ketika membukakan pintu, Eren mengintai dua orang manusia yang ada di balik pintu rumahnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka laki-laki sedangkan yang satunya lagi perempuan. Laki-laki itu pirang, ia mengenakan setelan rapi dan jas putih, ia menggeret sebuah kereta beroda kecil yang berisi kotak kardus yang cukup besar. Sedangkan yang perempuan, dia tidak lebih rapi daripada penampilan laki-laki itu, bahkan terlihat sedikit berantakan. Wanita itu membawa kotak kardus yang lebih kecil di tangannya.

Eren hendak menutup kembali pintu itu. Ia muak dengan manusia. Tetapi pintunya tertahan oleh kaki wanita tersebut.

"EY-05?" Wanita itu memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

Eren memincingkan matanya. Jarang ada orang yang mengetahui "nama robot"nya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu, sebaliknya ia berbalik menatap tajam pada kedua tamu ini. _Orang ini pasti bukan orang biasa._ "Siapa kalian?"

Wanita itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ehm … aku Hange," katanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia menunjuk lelaki yang ada di belakangnya, "sedangkan dia Moblit, asistenku. Kami berdua dari labolatorium tempat Grisha Yeager bekerja. Boleh kami masuk?"

Eren membukakan pintu itu walapun ia masih digelayuti rasa penasaran tentang kedua orang tersebut. Eren melihat kedua orang itu, Hange dan Moblit, meletakkan kedua kotak kardus itu di lantai ruang tamu selepas melewati pintu. Kemudian Eren tidak tahan lagi. "Bisakah kalian keluar? Aku sudah muak melihat manusia." Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot bersikap sopan.

Hange dan Moblit saling berpandangan. Hange tersenyum jahil, dipikirnya Eren ini sangat menarik. "Ehm … _Eren_, bagaimana bisa kamu berbicara seperti itu kepada orang tuamu ini?"

"Orang tua? Kalian bukan orang tuaku," sahut Eren sinis. "Orang tuaku sudah—"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ujar Hange. "Tapi aku, Moblit, Grisha, kami bertiga _melahirkanmu_! Bersama belasan ahli dari labolatorium tentunya."

"…." Eren sunyi, tidak ada balasan dari Eren.

"Eren, duduklah," ujar Hange mengajak Eren duduk di samping kotak-kotak kardus yang berjajar di lantai ruang tamu. Hange mendekat pada kardus yang besar, kemudian ia member isyarat pada Moblit untuk membukanya. Hange kemudian beralih pada Eren. "Eren, kami semua tahu tentang bagaimana kamu diciptakan, dan mengapa kamu berada di rumah ini. Situasi keluarga ini, orang-orang di labolatorium juga tahu. Ketahuilah, kamu adalah ciptaan labolatorium yang terbaik. Seri robot EY adalah pencapaian terbaik labolatorium kami.

"Tentu saja kamu begitu disayang. Setiap _orang tuamu_ di labolatorium juga mencintaimu. Kami juga terus menerus melihat apa yang terjadi padamu melalui server data pusat. Kamu tahu, lewat kotak kecil dengan empat kabel itu," ujar Hange tertawa. "Tetapi Eren, anak robot yang kami lahirkan cerdas, anak robot yang merupakan perwujudan isi kepala puluhan pemikir hebat di labolatorium, mendadak belakangan ini sulit berpikir. Eren, kamu berubah reaktif, penuh kebencian, kamu tidak lagi banyak menggunakan subsistem kognitif yang kami ciptakan, kamu sibuk mengaktifkan sistem emosionalmu."

Moblit member tanda pada Hange bahwa kardusnya sudah terbuka. Hange tersenyum kemudian. "Eren, kamu mungkin ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu."

Eren berjalan mendekati kardus itu. Ia ragu-ragu, ia masih bersikeras tidak mempercayai tamunya ini. Namun ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut kala terkuaklah apa yang tersimpan di dalam kotak itu. "Tidak mungkin …."

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Tetapi lebih tinggi besar, dengan konstruksi dada yang lebih bidang dan rangka yang terlihat lebih kokoh. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya tetapi yang ia lihat adalah EY-06. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri.

Eren menyentuh arketipe di dalam kotak itu. Pekerjaan yang belum selesai, pekerjaan yang masih kasar. Bahkan rangka wajah EY-06 terekspos karena belum tertutup kulit artifisial. Seharusnya sosok ini yang membantunya meraih cita-citanya. Tetapi ia produk belum selesai, bahkan kegagahannya hilang bersama kulit artifisialnya yang belum terpasang.

Insting pertama Eren adalah terkejut melihat dirinya di masa depan itu lebih awal. Tetapi insting keduanya adalah, ia mengangkat arketipe robot itu, kemudian melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan dengan marah.

"BUAT APA KAMU BAWA INI KE SINI?!"

Hange dan Moblit terdiam.

Eren kemudian bermonolog mengenai kekecewaannya, makin lama makin terdengar putus asa. Ia mengambil apapun yang dapat ia lempar pada jangkauannya. Ia marah. Ia diingatkan pada mimpinya yang sudah hancur. Buat apa EY-06 di bawa ke sini? Untuk mengejek cita-citanya yang hilang? Untuk apa?!

Lima menit kemudian, sesuatu yang aneh mulai terjadi. Dari lubang telinga Eren dan sambungan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap. Kemudian mendadak sistem keseimbangan Eren limbung, ia terjatuh mencium lantai. Kemudian ada sensasi aneh yang muncul pada sistem gerak tubuhnya. Mendadak tubuhnya bergetar, seperti kejang-kejang. Hange dan Moblit buru-buru mengambil peralatan-pertalatan berkabel. Moblit dengan susah payah menahan Eren untuk tidak bergerak dengan menahannya dengan isolator. Kemudian Hange, ia buru-buru memasangkan kabel di perut Eren yang ia buka sekrupnya dengan terburu-buru. Akhirnya mereka berhasil melumpuhkan Eren.

Hange duduk berlutut di samping Eren. Ia berbisik pelan, hampir tidak terdengar. "Eren, siapa bilang kamu tidak akan pernah menjadi dewasa?"

* * *

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak matinya EY-05. Walaupun, bagi seorang manusia, ia tidak mati. Mesinnya hanya rusak. Tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja lebih jauh, jadi tubuhnya menonaktifkan dirinya sendiri secara paksa.

Walaupun begitu, tidak pernah ada yang mati dari Eren Yeager. Memorinya, kenangannya, arketipenya, semua masih ada. Ia hanya dorman. Hanya saja kali ini lebih lama dari yang biasanya. Ia hanya tertidur.

Hange datang ke tempat di mana Grisha Yeager dan Carla Yeager dikuburkan pagi-pagi sekali di musim semi. Sudah lama sekali semenjak upacara pemakaman mereka, Hange belum pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi semenjak hari itu.

Hange, dengan segala keanehan pada dirinya, memiliki dorongan bahwa ia harus berbicara pada keluarga ini. Dan itu harus dilakukan hari ini. Sehari sebelum Eren berulang tahun keduapuluh, pikirnya.

"Kalian berdua pasti sudah melihat tingkah anak kalian dari akhirat," adalah kalimat pertama yang Hange utarakan di depan nisan pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Kalian tidak tahu betapa putus asanya anak kalian ketika kalian tinggalkan sendirian di dunia ini. Kupikir ini kesalahan labolatorium juga, tidak memberikan kemampuan robot untuk menangis, atau setidaknya tombol untuk menghilangkan stres di perutnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat robot frustasi sebelumnya, tetapi harus kuakui anak kalian sulit sekali diatur," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Oh, tidak, Grisha, aku hanya bercanda." Hange berusaha meredakan tawanya, kemudian ia mengganti tawa lebarnya dengan senyuman kecil yang hangat. "Eren … dia anak yang baik. Tapi kau tahu, ia sedikit kecewa sebetulnya. Katanya ia gagal memenuhi cita-citanya, benarkah begitu? Aku dengar ia ingin mendaftarkan diri menjadi pasukan tentara. Tetapi kalian berdua pasti berpikir, mana ada pasukan tentara yang mau menerima robot menjadi kadetnya?"

Hange duduk berlutut. "Tapi apa kamu tahu, Grisha, Carla, Eren akan semakin dekat pada impiannya kali ini. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan bahwa akan ada pasukan tentara yang menerima Eren sebagai anggota skuadnya! Tetapi sebaliknya, akan ada _skuad robot _pada tentara angkatan darat negara ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana teknisnya—'kan aku hanya pembuat robot, Erwin lebih tahu soal urusan birokrasi—tapi yang jelas EY-06 akan diciptakan secara masal di masa depan. EY-06 akan menjadi bagian dari kekuatan militer, menyongsong robot humanoid yang mulai digunakan dalam pengembangan persenjataan berbahaya dan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia.

"Tenang saja. Akan ada banyak EY-06 di dunia ini nantinya, tetapi Eren Yeager hanya ada satu di dunia ini." Hange tersenyum hangat. Ia melambai kepada kedua nisan di hadapannya.

Hange berbalik, hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur terakhir Grisha dan Carla. Tetapi ia berhenti sejenak, di tengah jalan. Ia kembali berbalik, menatap kembali dua nisan tersebut. Hanya bedanya, kali ini ada air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Besok ulang tahun Eren yang keduapuluh, arketipe pertama EY-06 yang sempat Grisha kerjakan dulu akan diaktifkan. Sekarang ia sudah lengkap. Eren sudah bertumbuh. Eren bangun dari tidur panjangnya," ujar Hange. "Kalian lihatlah dari atas sana."

_Kalian lihatlah dari manapun kalian berada. Anak sedang kalian mengejar impiannya._

Berkilo-kilo meter dari pekuburan itu, di dalam bangunan labolatorium yang futuristik, sesosok robot siap untuk terbangun keesokan harinya.

_Lihatlah dari manapun kalian berada. Eren mengejar impiannya._

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**AN:** Selamat Hari Fiksi Ilmiah! Untuk yang tidak tahu, _Science-Fiction Day _menjadi agenda pecinta fiksi ilmiah di Amerika setiap tanggal 2 Januari. Hal ini sembari memperingati kelahiran Isaac Asimov, bapak fiksi ilmiah, yang diperkirakan lahir tanggal segitu. Ya, Isaac Asimov, yang mengarang _Three Laws of Robotic_ yang aku adaptasi di dalam fanfiksi ini (aturan tersebut dibuat Pak Asimov sebagai _plot-device _di dalam karyanya, "I, Robot"). Sedangkan ide dari fanfiksi ini sedikit banyak dipengaruhi oleh anime sci-fi karya sutradara Yasuhiro Yoshiura yang sangat aku sukai, "EVE no Jikan". Sebelumnya, maaf banget kalau agak abal, aku nekat banget nulis cerita ini (hohoho). Tolong ingatkan saya kalau ada kekeliruan di sana-sini ya, pastinya banyak sekali kekurangan di cerita ini.

Sekali lagi, selamat Hari Fiksi Ilmiah! Mari majukan fiksi ilmiah berbahasa Indonesia!


End file.
